The Uzumaki clan
by naru7
Summary: Naruto is the Heir of three of the most power clans Senju, Uzumaki, and Nimkage put these three two gather and you have the Koyama, but Naruto decides two call it the Uzumaki clan Naruto x Haram.


The Uzumaki clan.  
Naruto Uzumaki was not having a very good day to start he and his teammate Sasuke Uchia  
were trap in a simmingly unbreakable Jutsu , by Zabuza,s hitch man named Haku .  
Give up you cant win Haku said getting ready for his next attack,

No! We wont give just because you say to Naruto yelled.

Naruto Sasuke said we have to fined this Jutsus weakness .

I know but how I mean your the one with the Sharigan  
Naruto said I don't know even with it it's hard to see  
his movement Sasuke applied.

Suddenly they felt pain shoot threw there body's rule number one never turn  
your back on a opponent Haku said, again went into another mirier

suddenly one dozen needles were flying straight towards Naruto Naruto closed his eyes waiting for  
the pain to come, it never came Naruto opend his eyes only to be met by a sight that made his blood  
bowel, Sasuke! Naruto yelled at his teammate / beast friend Nar – to was Sasuke's only words

before he fell, oh Sasuke Naruto yelled why I don't know my body just moved the dying Uchia  
said before he went limp No! Sasuke come back you can't leave not yet! The young Uzumaki cried

Haku just watch the young boy crying for his friend / teammate did you care for him? Haku askt the crying  
boy was he a important person to you? Shut up just shut the hell up! At that moment every mirier  
broke from heavy chakra , Naruto eyes changed from dark blue to red with five comas in each of his  
eyes, with blue swirls, the Uzumaki symbol showed on his chest but quickly vanisht , then the Sinju  
symbol showed on his forehead it to vanisht has fast as it appear , then the Nimkage symbol showed  
and again it faded away, red lines appeared in his hair he grew animal like claws, Haku you and your master have commented awful crimes against the innocent for that you well all pay Naruto said  
in a dark vouce that would have made even the strongest Anbu member wet his pants.

Naruto disappeared in a flash Haku didn't know what hit him all he knew was that he had made a huge  
mistake, for this was not Naruto Uzumaki this was a monster. 

Mean wile Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting until they felt huge amounts of chakra  
oh my lord Kakashi screamed what in heavens name is happening Has the Fox gotten out  
no it fell like but cant be but is Koyama clans Keki gen kia has awaken from its sleep!  
Zabuza listen to me my student has just awaken a very power Keki gen kia you have to get your student out of there now! Kakashi yelled! You don't have to tell me twice that's the Koyama clans  
Keki gen kia a combination of Sinju, Uzumaki, and Nimkage clans very powerful clan there unbeatable, I know and my student just unleash it , this bad very bad, I just hope he knows what he's doing thought Kakashi.

Ugh! Haku cough please stop oh stop he begged just stop, the said boy was in a very bad predicament

Naruto didn't hear him he just kept on punching him this ones for Sasuke Naruto shouted ! He punch  
Haku so hard his mask broke into, Naruto stopt no it its you Naruto screamed your the boy from before! But But that could only mean, Naruto suddenly felt another surge of anger go threw him  
but not as much from before you of all people working for Zabuza a traitor to his village why would  
you do such a thing Naruto askt?

Because Zabuza-san saved my existence Haku replied he gave me a reason to live  
cant you see if wasn't for him I wouldn't be a live today, he saved me from the lonesomeness  
of being alone. Haku may I ask you a question ? What is it would you and your master come to village  
with us I'm sure the Hokage would be more than pleased to have you plus your Keki gen kia is a added

bonus.

But I killed your friend your teammate, I know you did but you only did it because you had to,  
not because you wanted to Naruto said, and besides I have healing ability that can save him  
Naruto added. Then I accept your offer but only if Zabuza-san agrees the boy replied. I accept all so  
came a vouce Naruto and Haku turned around to see both of their sensia's walking towards them  
well done Naruto Kakashi said but I doubt the counsel is going to be happy about Sasuke thou ,  
the said boy was still laying lifeless on the hard ground , suddenly they herd Sakura yelling Naruto,  
your ok were,s Sasuke? The pink headed girl askt every one turned there heads in sham .

I'm sorry Sakura Naruto said Sasuke is, before he could even Finnish his sentience Sakura was over  
there staring down upon the Uchia heir, No Sakura whispered No! She screamed she began to cry  
on the boys body, Sakura she herd a vouce it wasn't Naruto or Kakashi sensei , nor was it Zabuza or  
Haku it was Sasuke Oh Sasuke-kun Sakura cried your alive.

Naruto Sasuke's alive, every one turned around and sure enough the said Uchia was trying to stand up  
thank God Naruto thought, thank God, he knew the counsel would have had his ass if any thing were  
to have caused them to lose the sharigan user. Sasuke are you ok Kakashi and Naruto askt at the same  
time, yes was Sasuke's reply, but what are they doing here ? He askt.

Pouting to Zabuza and Haku there on are side now Naruto said oh was all Sasuke said, look like I wont  
have to pay you after all came a sly vouce all the ninja jump wen they saw Goto , Goto Zabuza growled  
what are you doing here? I decided to get rid of you before I had to pay you, Goto Laugh seems I wont have to pay you but I get to kill you. 

Don't you dare even come near them Naruto hissed, Naruto still had his keki gen kia on  
so every body could see his eyes were glowing red, I said if you even think about hurting them  
I will kill you, Goto began to laugh yeah right you couldn't kill a mouse, suddenly he began to fell  
himself falling into the the last thing he say before he died was red cover ninja with sharp claws.

Two weeks later all five ninja were back at the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hokage – same Team 7 reporting in sir Kakashi said handing the old Hokage a file 

we have two new recruits oh? Who are the Zabuza of the mist and his student Haku who all so  
has a blood line , this got the Hokage's attention what is it, it's the Ice blood line this could prove  
useful ok I accept both of you, but how do I know that you won't betray us the old Hokage askt  
again ? We wish to start anew was the answer , good enough.

Hokage – same there one other thing that happened on this mission , whats that Kakashi Naruto's gained his blood line.


End file.
